


Ultraviolence

by yourphosiegirl



Category: Legacies (TV 2018), The Originals (TV)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Drunken Flirting, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Recreational Drug Use, Sassy, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex, Underage Smoking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:35:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23760187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourphosiegirl/pseuds/yourphosiegirl
Summary: Because she was filled with poison but blessed with beauty and rage.AU: Everyone's mostly alive. Henelope endgame.
Relationships: Hayley Marshall & Hope Mikaelson & Klaus Mikaelson, Hope Mikaelson/Penelope Park, Keelin Malraux/Freya Mikaelson
Comments: 43
Kudos: 178





	1. Things you can't do

**Author's Note:**

> "She's not a bad person but in the end of the day, she's still a Mikaelson in everyone's eyes."
> 
> OK. HERE'S THE THING, I'm going insane on this quarantine but world's safety first! This is a Henelope story because there aren't many. 
> 
> I'll make it short because I have a phosie series on the way.
> 
> OH, Hayley, klaus and Elijah are all alive. 
> 
> Anyway, I'm sorry about any mistakes. This is a big mess
> 
> Enjoy.

> * * *

> **_She's not a evil person but in the end of the day, she's still a Mikaelson in everyone's eyes._ **
> 
> **_Chapter one._ **

  
Hope Mikaelson isn't a bad person, in fact, she's the most kind in her family which is not a really high goal, but yes, she is.

  
Hope's mostly well behaved until she isn't. When people say _you really should not mess with her because she will retaliate_ it's not just words and you don't want to be there when it happens. 

  
Might sound cliche but it is true. 

  
This morning was somehow different than the others. It was the worst she'd had in years. She was pissed because it's been three days since Penelope had to leave and she would be lying if she had rested ever since.

  
She couldn't sleep without Penelope's presence and that could become a problem because the girl wouldn't come back anytime soon.

  
So Hope hadn't slept those days and her mood wasn't really good earlier and now she's in a Mikaelson level of stress.

  
To make it even better, someone had the audacity to write ' **freak** ' in her door.

Penelope usually handled those things and sometimes even managed that the Mikaelson girl never found out but don't fool yourself because the brunette got her revenge on all of them without getting caught. 

Hope's tired of their shit and was never a discreet person when it came to solve things. Little they knew that they picked the worst day to mess with her. So it took Hope one hour to figure out who did it and another 30 minutes to get her revenge. 

  
She send a _wish me luck_ for Penelope and waited but the brunette didn't answered. 

  
Now she is in the headmaster's office stressed waiting to her father pick up his phone because she is suspended. 

  
If it was for Caroline, she wouldn't be but Alaric was so angry about what happened that Caroline couldn't even change his mind. 

  
Turns out that the school won't tolerate when she runs over another students breaking some bones. 

  
Alright. The other kids were wrong at doing that but Hope couldn't go around breaking people's bones by running over them.

But being honest, this was wrong but its actually a light version of what her family would have done if they found out. 

  
On the second call her dad finally answered. 

  
" _Hope_?" Her father's voice echoed.

  
"Hi, dad! " Hope says smiling seeing the woman in front of her who looks like she's gonna explode with worries. 

  
" _Hello to my beautiful daughter who hasn't called in ages. Why do I own the pleasure_?"

  
"Uh, can you pick me up?" She blinks at Caroline who watches her features carefully. 

  
" _You're lucky I'm really close by, what have you done_?"

  
"Nothing, I just wanna spend some time with you. "

  
 _"I miss you too sweetheart, let me speak with the headmaster_ "

  
"Dr. Saltzman is not here, he's with Claire and the others in the hospital but Miss Caroline is here wait a minute" Hope's voice sounded more annoyed than ever when mentioning the other girls name who he had no idea who was and before he can say anything Klaus hears noises in the background and finally someone else speaks on the phone.

  
"Klaus?"

  
" _Hi, love, care to explain what happened_?"

  
"Well, I guess it would be better if you came here so we all can talk."

  
" _Is my daughter okay? What the hell it's going on_?"

  
"Oh, Hope's fine actually. I just need you to come over so you can pick her up."

They ended the call and Hope stared at Caroline smiling.

  
The Auburn haired girl had a gorgeous smile, really charming, perks of being a Mikaelson. Anyone would actually go at least a bit soft seeing her smile. 

  
"Miss Forbes, may I fetch something to drink?"

The formality of the question was something both hope and Penelope acquired with the years. Everytime they get in trouble, the girls use the **3P Plan,** they try to sound as much as _polite, patient_ and _put together_ as they can so they can get away or have a smaller punishment. 

It actually works but Hope wasn't really into it when she was alone.

  
"Sure thing, honey. I'll be waiting. "

Hope's got out of the headmaster's office and goes straight to get a milkshake. She needed a lot of sugar since Penelope had smoked all of their stuff before leaving. 

  
She keeps thinking how she going to have her aunt Freya letting her do some research on grimoires that she shouldn't know it exists or her auntie Bex spoiling her with whatever she wants or how she will have uncle Kol teaching her better ways to hurt people. 

  
But then she is stopped by someone who has a terrible perfume and by the smell she rolls her eyes. 

  
"I can't believe you did that to her!"

  
_**Her headache in person started accusing her.** _

  
"She ruined my door, it's her fault."

  
I mean, she needs to fend for herself because if she doesn't, who will? Now that Penelope is away she gotta take that matter in her own hands.

  
"What? Are you insane?"

  
_**Why wont he go away?** _

  
"Alyssa should know by now that she shouldn't mess with me. I caught her slipping, her fault. "

  
"You are just like your family. Crazy and uncontrollable. "

  
_**Does he have a dying wish or something? I know he's a Phoenix but how many times can he come back?** _

  
"You know nothing!" She takes a deep breath but patience is not something she has, especially not today. "Look Landon, get out of my way."

  
"I'm not leaving, you gotta pay for what you did"

  
"And I am, see, your girlfriends little prank got me suspended." The girl smirks at him. 

  
"Are you mocking me? She's in the hospital."

  
"So what?"

  
"You're definitely insane!" He pokes her on the shoulder getting closer.

  
" **The fuck** , dude? I will kill you if you dare touch me again! So move, I want my fuckin milkshake right now. "

  
"You wouldn't." She can see him swallow a good amount of air but she indeed warned.

  
"Wanna try your luck?" Smirking she keeps staring at him. 

  
"I know you won't "

  
"Lets count together, if you can of course. It starts with one, then you have the number two, and finally three!" Seeing he didn't back down she smiled then muttered a spell making his heart explode. As she saw his now dead body fall in the ground she kicks it to move out of the way.

  
Grabbing her milkshakes she yawns casting a spell her aunt Freya taught and got herself clean.

  
Not ten seconds had passed and she hears her phone ring.

  
_**Can't I have a break? Fuck!** _

  
_Daddy dearest._

  
"Hi, dad." The girl tries to sound cool but doesn't quite accomplish that. 

  
" _I'm at the door, where are you?"_

  
"On my way to Dr. Saltzmans office." She then hears a come in on her father side of the call.

  
" _Fine, I'm already here."_

  
Dragging herself back to the office she looks at the walls thinking, the brown walls had many stories. 

  
That strange and persistent sweet smell of the hall brought her a lot of memories of her and Penelope wondering around past midnight. 

  
Everytime the girl cloaked herself so she could pick Hope up with a set of clothes in hands after the girl went to wolf out.

  
Hope was really gonna miss it.

  
Once at the offices door, she sees Caroline with her father talking, so she just stays there and listen.

  
"Look, she's been moody those past few days because a close friend of hers had to drop off the school."

  
Hope hates how close to the truth Caroline is. She just didn't wanna say anything because her family _might_ be too noisy and would make a big fuss about Penelope. 

  
"Why's that?" From where she is, the girl can still see her father frown. 

  
"I can't tell you that."

  
"Caroline, I just need my daughter happy. If she's not happy then I have to fix it."

  
"Fine! The mother told us that she couldn't really afford it to her stay here anymore, we offered a discount but I she told us they were moving out to another country."

  
That was something Hope didn't know. Penelope only told her she was just going to move to another country and now she's upset because the girl didn't told her that.

  
"Call this girls mother tell her you're giving a full scholarship till she ends and I'll pay whatever she needs and send her number to me."

  
"Sure, as I was saying, Hope has been moody and this group of girls vandalized her door so she, uh, ran over them."

  
"Pardon, could you explain what did you say?" Well, he wasn't surprised q hundred percent surprised. 

  
"She ran over the girls with the school car."

  
"Oh, but she's fine, right?" He was not sure how to react besides being protective but for now didn't want to make a scene.

  
"Totally! The girls on the other hand are in the hospital for the broken bones but mostly fine." Caroline gave him the kindest smile. Sometimes it was weird when she did that. Hope couldn't understand why she was a positive person but never dared herself to ask.

  
"Then it's settled, I'll send the money for the hospital bill and for Hope's friend. Have a nice day." Klaus says as he getts up turning around to lock eyes with his daughter. 

  
"Dad?"

  
The way she looked at him, he would throw himself on fire saying she didn't do anything wrong in her _whole life_ but everyone kinda knew that was a lie.

  
"Come here princess, I've missed you so much!"

  
Her father hugs her and suddenly the weight of the world on her back is lifted.

  
"Me too dad, but we need to go."

  
"Why such a hurry?"

  
"Uh, nothing just happy to see you and soon the rest of the family"

  
Pleased with the answer he accepted but something felt wrong. 

  
"You guys can go as soon as you sign her release."

  
" _Hurry up_ dad, we gotta go." Sucking at the straw with her milkshakes in half she looks at the corridor in a kind of hurry because Landon's resurrections were being fast right now.

  
She watches him signed and then go and reaches for her stuff. As her father grabs her bag, they all hear a loud voice echoed.

  
He couldn't be dead for like another 5 minutes? 

  
"Miss Salvatore, Hope killed me again!" 

  
" _Damn_! "

  
"I can't believe it, Hope! Again?" Caroline says signing.

  
"He was trying to argue with me. " She wouldn't rat him for touching her because she wasn't that much of a brat.

  
"Alright, that's enough, let's go sweetie before you get in more trouble. Goodbye, Caroline. " And before leaving he says "Oh, see you in two weeks and I hope the arrangement goes well." Then he vamps speed with Hope to the car.

  
They put the girl stuff in the car and hit the road. As Klaus kept driving Hope kept texting Penelope who hasn't answered and it makes the girl nervous.

**_Why the fuck wasn't Penelope answering her phone?_ **

  
"I'm going to leave you with Freya. I need to sort some things out."

  
"Sure, dad."

She keeps looking at the window seeing the blue sky passing by the sight of her eyes.

Clouds were weird...

Hope stays like this for what it feels like forever, until she hears the phone ring.

  
Mom.

  
"Hi mom!" She answered and immediately sees her mother face. Somehow it warms her heart. She really misses her.

  
" _Hi baby, are you with your dad?_ " She smiles and turns the phone so her mother can see him.

  
"Yes, she's with me, Hayley." He waves his hands at her.

" _Now can someone tell me the reason why Hope's coming home all of sudden?"_

  
"Its a long story mom..." She says rolling her eyes.

  
 _"I'm sure you got time._ "

  
"Ok, so it might have been a accident or not who knows?"

  
" _Hope_..." 

  
" **Cutting short, your daughter ran over some bloody students**!" Klaus interrupt their conversation. 

  
"DAD?!"

  
"What? Get over it, we all have done at least once. " He says.

  
" _Klaus, SHUT UP. Hope this isn't normal behavior! Don't let your father encourage this, you're wrong. Now may I ask you why would you run over the students?"_

  
"Ok, so you see, I was drivin then bom, those bitches where in front of me and I was in a hurry, I really needed to do som-"

  
"This part I didn't knew."

  
" _What was so urgent you ran over four girls, Hope?"_

  
"Well, I needed a hamburger, I was starving and-"

  
" _What_?!"

  
"Bloody hell! You guys wont even let me finish!"

" _Talk fast this isn't pretty for you_."

  
"That's what I'm doing! Ok, so I was starving and going out for a burger and probably some milkshake, anyway I saw those four bitches and coincidentally they were the ones who vandalized my door so I just ran over them and let me tell you mom, my milkshake was incredibly delicious!" The girl smirks hearing her father laugh. 

  
" _You and I are going to have a real talk when I see you, young lady_." The woman closes her eyes " _And Klaus, stop supporting her."_

  
"Thank God you are on Europe" Hope's whisper and her father nods.

  
" _I heard that! And I'm coming as soon as I can."_

  
"Bye, mom!"


	2. Freya's not the best influence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope isn't the best drunk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back. Enjoy.
> 
> Ps: I forgot to mention that English is not my first language, so yeah, I may have some mistakes or a lot of them but I do what I can.

* * *

**Chapter two**

Hope Mikaelson and Penelope Park had been friends for what if feels like forever. The girls met at the Salvatore Boarding school when they both were seven years old and ten years later they were still friends. 

  
They have this unique friendship, always glued to each other and were even roommates, not officially because that would imply telling the headmaster's and they never did but for five years they have been sleeping in the same bed.

  
_Pen's actual roommate didn't really have a roommate._

  
_Satan_ and _baby Mikaelson_ , as they were known by some people on the school, were really smart girls and besides missing class using a illusion spells to make it look like they are there, to only go out to smoke some weed, they both were top on the classes.

_Well, you can say that_.

One thing that you don't know but those around them could tell you is that the are what you call a touchy person.

  
_Yes_.

  
Hope Andrea Mikaelson is a touchy and clingy person and this is all Penelope's fault for enabling that and it's one of the reasons why Hope was grumpy those days.

  
Hope could never keep her hands to herself especially around the brunette and that's the reason why everyone else in the Salvatore Boarding school thought they were more than friends.

  
They held hands the whole day, Hope would always give Penelope kisses on the neck whenever she hugged her from behind, a lot of times a day. Oh and one time people saw them kissing at a party so that was like implied. 

  
_Fun fact: They did kissed a lot, whenever they were drunk, or high or both drunk and high but never got besides that and didn't really talked about it._

  
Until Penelope briefly dated Josette Saltzman and people were shocked. 

  
And I don't even have to tell why it didn't worked out, right? Jealous Hope Mikaelson is a thing, guys. You also don't really want to meet her either. 

  
After a week of hearing Josie question some of the girls actions towards her best friend, Penelope decided that it wasn't really going to work. So things were quiet for quite some time until days ago when everyone was knowing that Penelope Park was leaving the school. 

Now it was already night time when the Mikaelson girl got to New Orleans.

  
Her father had left her with one of his hybrids and the man drove the girl through the middle of the city. When she got to the compound, she was greeted by Freya who hugged her so hard like there was no tomorrow.

  
"Hi, aunt Freya." The girls says shyly. 

  
"Hi sweetheart, so, what happened?"

  
"It all started with my door and then a burger..." Hope told her everything and it was fine until she started to open up about Penelope and now she's crying on her aunts arms.

  
"Why wouldn't she tell me? I'm her best friend!" Sobbing the girl wipe her tears as she looks at Freya.

  
"Sometimes people do stupid things but I'm sure she's going to talk to you."

  
"But she didn't text me back!"

  
"Maybe she has a reason, Hope, anything could happened."

  
Freya had seen this behavior before and she knew exactly what was going on. How Hope's eyes shine talking about the girl, how she bites her lips when she's remembering things and now how she was crying over something relatively small.

  
Her niece was in **love**.

  
But the youngest Mikaelson wasn't ready to know yet, not by someone else mouth. 

  
Poor girl.

  
But Freya knew what she needed now. 

  
"But since she didn't text you back, in the mean time wipe those tears, we are going out."

  
....

  
Fixing her black dress Hope sat at the bar, next her Aunt.

  
**_Oh boy, that night's gonna be interesting._ **

  
"Two margaritas, please." The blonde woman wink at the bartender who nodded. 

  
"Anh, aunt Freya, am I old enough to drink?"

  
Sure Hope had drank before.

  
A lot actually. 

  
And she did drank at her aunt's wedding but it was champagne but she wasn't sure how her mother would react if knew the girl got wasted with her aunt and went home like nothing happened because she has little self control once she starts drinking.

  
"I'm pretty sure you're. " The drinks came and the older woman smiles at the girl sipping her drink.

  
"I'm seventeen." Hope sees her aunt frown. 

  
"Really? I thought a little older but I'm sure it's still fine." 

  
"Mom won't be mad?"

  
"Probably..." Freya trails off.

  
"S-"

  
"Cheers, sweetheart!" She hands the margarita to the girl who grabs it, lifting and drinking it all at once. "See, already in a party mood."

  
Let me tell you something, partying with a thousand years old woman is wild. Hope couldn't believe how much Freya could drink. She was no mach to the woman and she saw that clearly when the blonde had already drank so many shots, ten margaritas and two bottles of whiskey and didn't even slurred a word on the other hand Hope had almost half of it and was on the verge of a alcoholic poisoning. 

  
Hope was acting cool, she smiled but she still looked wasted as hell. 

  
But Freya didn't look like she would stop any time soon and the girl kinda wished the night didn't have to end anytime soon. 

  
Her body was relaxed and Hope was not only happy drunk but happy because something tells her she's going to sleep that night or pass out, probably the last one.

  
Sipping on her mojito, she received a wink from the cute bartender who handed her the fries that she ordered. 

  
"Thank you."

  
This goes for a while and Hope's happy until it hits her that Pen was on the other side of the world right now.

  
Grabbing her phone, she makes a decision calling to facetime the other girl.

  
"Pen?" 

  
" _Hope? Why are you calling this earlier? It's like 9 in the morning!_ " The brunette frowns looking to the environment behind the girl.

  
"T's not, is 2 now. " Penelope rolls her eyes at the girls answer but suddenly gets worried when she sees the girl stumble with the camera. 

  
" _Hope, are you okay? Where are you_?" The concerned voice makes Hope frown.

  
"Why _ya_ not text back?" The Auburn haired girl blurs out the question ignoring her friend. 

  
" _Hope? Are you drunk_? _Where the fuck are you?"_

  
"I _don_ ' drink" She pouts.

  
" _That's a lie and we both know that_. "

  
" I _don_ wanna talk to you." Drunk Hope is a real difficult Hope, Penelope thinks.

  
" _Well, you were the one who called_."

  
"See? _Ya_ hate me, Aunt Freya says _yo_ like me but _yo_ _cle- hm, clal-y_ , fuck, don't. " Penelope holds her laugh, the girl was pretty much drunk. "Bye."

  
" _HOPE! Don't be so dramatic, I didn't answered your texts before because I somehow managed to lose my phone in one of the boxes and when I found it was dead."_

  
"Ahn, I thought you didn't like me anymore..." Hope trails off.

  
" _Are you serious? Geez."_

  
Pouting the girl puts her head down.

  
_"Heyy, keep talking to me, I need to know if you're safe_."

  
"Ok... Hey is that my shirt?" The smaller girl asked raising her head and putting the phone closer, so she could see better. 

  
_"I don't think so."_ Penelope looked away not focusing on her friends face.

  
"Yea is my shirt, you took it to the other side of the world now I gotta go get it." Hope says drunkenly. 

  
" _Don't be selfish, you little shit, it's smells like you and you have dozens of mine sleeping shirts, did you really think I wouldn't know that you stole them from my suitcase?_ " The brunette pretends to be mad.

  
"No?" Hope pouts and gives her sad eyes.

  
" _There's no need to give me those eyes, I'm not mad at you. "_

  
Hope rolled her eyes sipping her mojito which was at the end, the girl took the opportunity to order four shots silently to the bartender, and Penelope's raises her voice.

  
" _Hey! No more drinks, it's enough, Hope. "_

  
"Bu-"

  
" _Please, Hope_."

  
"But i'm thirsty and aunt Freya is paying tonigh'."She whines and turn the phone down to drink one shot.

  
" _Hey_!"

  
"Hi." The Auburn haired girl giggles. "you're pretty _ya_ know?"

  
" _Thank you and you are wasted as fuck. Still pretty, though. Now, bae, where are you_?" 

  
"Bar, I am with my aunt here."

  
_"So you are on New Orleans?"_

  
Hope only nods.

  
" _Your aunt let you drink?_ "

  
"Ye, so do you wanna send some pics." The girl says smirking and Penelope knows it very well, horny drunk stage is here.

  
When Penelopes about to say something she's interrupted by Freya's arrival. 

  
"Oh, you ordered some shots." Grabbing one, she drinks it.

  
"Uhum" The girl repeats the older Mikaelson actions.

  
" _Hey, Hope, no! Stop drinking_." Pen yelled getting Freya's attention. 

  
"Who's that?" The woman frowns.

  
" _Das_ ' Penelope" The girl pointed to the brunette in the phone. 

  
"Your friend?"

  
"Yea."

  
"Hi Penelope!" The blonde woman smiled. 

  
" _Oh, hello Mrs. Mikaelson. "_

  
"No need to be formal sweetie, just Freya. See ya" The older woman winked at her and got close to Hope's ear but the other girl could hear it "Get us another bottle." And Hope nodded. 

  
Penelope could see how drunk the girl was and she was getting to a new level. 

  
Hope had three stages of drunk:

  1. **Happy as fuck**
  2. **Relatively quiet and horny**
  3. **Real party mood until pass out.**



Hope was clearly getting to the third stage and that wasn't good because once that girl started to party there was no coming back.

  
"Pen, my phone is-" Theres a pause in Hope's sentence when the girl puts her hand in her mouth. "dying I _lov_ ' _ya_ talk to you later, bye."

  
" _Hope Andrea Mikaelson, if you don't go home I'll kill you_."

  
"Yo love me too much for _da_ '."

  
" _Yes, I love you, b-"_

  
Penelope was suddenly interrupted by the call ending.

  
Fucking hell.

  
She only hopes for the best, at least the girl is with her aunt.

  
So Penelope closed her eyes and took a deep breath trying not to worry. The only thing she could do right now was answer Hope's texts and wait.

On the other side of the world, Hope Mikaelson is living the best of her life dancing on top of a table, she only goes down when she feels her knees going against her will. 

So the night goes by in New Orleans and now it's 5 AM, Hope could barely keep open her eyes. Freya wasn't really far from that, but still very conscious. 

And after seeing her niece dance on top of a table partying like there was no tomorrow, now the woman thinks it's time to leave because at this exact moment the girl has her head down on the table and she's hugging one almost empty bottle of whiskey while humming to her cup.

  
_**Yup. Time to go.** _

  
"I think it's time to go, honey."

  
" _Jus_ ' one more." Hope mumbles. 

  
"You want one more? Ok, let's have one more." The blonde calls the bartender. 

  
"Hey, gimme two graveyards, please." The guy looked at her like she's insane.

  
"You sure ma'am?"

  
"Make one more to go." He frowned but nodded. 

When the drinks came Hope was slightly better and then the bartender said,

  
"Here's the thing, this weeks promotion says that if any of you two can drink the whole graveyard and don't throw up or pass out, you don't have to pay your tab." The two of them nodded and the barman stayed close enough to watch them and he had time because the bar was almost empty. 

  
"What's in it?" Hope asks touching the cup with the black liquid.

  
"Just the good stuff, rum, vodka, gin, tequila, whiskey and stout." Her aunt says and smirks. 

  
" _Aun_ ' Freya, if I die, dad will kill us. " Hope mumbles.

  
"I'm aware of that so drink up!"

  
They both grab the cups and started to drink it all. At the end Hope felt like her stomach was a shot away from betraying her and Freya was mostly fine, if you can believe me.

  
Freya takes some money out of her wallet and trips getting up. "Lets go, Hope." The blonde says pushing the girl to get up. 

  
As they were walking the young guy shouts, "Hey, you don't need to pay, ma'am."

  
"That's your tip." She waves at him who was kinda shocked. 

  
It's about to be 6 AM when they arrive at the mansion. 

  
"Hope, we gots to be quiet so we don't get caught, I don't know what time your dad will be at home or if he is, so..."

  
"Can _ya_ cloack us?" The girl wonder, she has her bracelet who does it in no time but she can't use in them both.

  
"I _don_ think so, last time I did it drunk I spent two days invisible. "

  
"Well shit."

  
" _Jus_ ' don't make any noise"

  
As they keep walking and by the time they   
reach the stairs and Hope stops whispering, "Hear that?"

  
"What?" Freya looks around but can't see for shit.

  
The girl wasn't wrong, there was someone there, they get caught, well, Freya did. Hope vanished in thin air, mainly because she was used to Penelope who reacted the same way she did, cloacking herself as always, so she's on automatic. 

  
Besides, Freya's a grown woman, it was not like she was going to get grounded.

  
"Freya?" The voice echoes. 

"What?" The woman try to open her eyes a little more to see better.

As they speak Hope gets to her room and searches for something to cover her clothing. Everything was great, until she accidentally drops all of her makeup on the ground making a loud noise.

  
"What are you doing sneaking up? Was that Hope?" The youngest blonde asks.

  
"Wh-" that little shit . "Hm, I'm not sneaking up, I was out an jus' got here..."

  
One second later the girl appears wearing a robe. 

  
_**Here goes nothing**_. 

  
"What's all tha noise? Hi aunt freya, auntie Bex." The girl smiled drunkenly. 

  
Rebekah looks at her and wants to laugh so hard! She could smell the alcohol from the girl form miles away, and she was stumbling around barely keeping herself standing. 

  
Did Hope really thought she could pull this off?

  
She wanted to greet her niece properly but seeing her state, Rebekah realized that this was something to do later.

  
"Hi, hope. What are you doing awake?"

  
"Hn, heard a noise and came to see." The girl keeps exchanging glares between the two blondes.

  
"Is that so?"

  
"Yea" The girl looks her aunt in the eye."Im gonn' to get some water." She states.

  
"Sure, go ahead, sweetheart." The woman let her pass to get downstairs. 

  
Freya kept looking at her wanting to laugh as the other blonde but they held it. Hope was doing great, I mean, for someone in her current situation she was functioning just fine, tripping? Yes. Stumbling to get downstairs? Most certainly, but the important thing is that she's alive.

  
Freya watches the girl who's half way in stairs and tries to summon courage for herself to get to her own room. 

  
Everything went downhill when the front door is open revealing Hayley carrying her suitcases. It took exactly that to distract Hope long enough for her to fall of the stairs and no even a second later her aunt and her mother were grabbing her.

  
"What the hell, Hope?" Her mom says observing the girls situation and her current smell, she clenches her jaw. 

  
"Didn't even h-, AH." The girl says and tries to move, making her robe open revealing her black drees . "Too soon."

  
"Are you okay?" Rebekah asks now visibly worried. "Freya, what did you gave her?"

  
"Its easier to ask what she didn't drink."

  
"Are you fucking serious?" Hayley looks like she might have a heart attack right now. 

  
Like any reasonable mother, Hayley was really mad with Hope. The girls behavior is wrong but knowing what she have been through all those years and due to her family history, she's kinda fine but that doesn't mean that the Mikaelson's should allow any kind of behavior of hers.

  
"Geez, aun' Freya remind me not to drink da' again... I'm hallucinating." Giggling the girl shakes her head closing her eyes. 

"No, you're not." Rebekah chuckles and suddenly the smile of the girls fades and her eyes open wide. 

  
"You're in a lot of trouble. "

  
"Shit, this is not what it looks like mom, _t's aun_ ' Freya's fault." Hope accuses standing up and pointing to the older woman. 

  
"My fault? You drank like there was no tomorrow."

  
"You too and I was fine until this last drink."

  
"I can handle myself, see?" Freya put her hands up letting go of the stairs handrail. "Not my fault you're weak. " She slightly stumbles but gets back to hold the handrail. 

  
"Weak? Les go now, I'm outdrinking ya." Hope puts her hands on her waist receiving glares from every woman in that room.

  
"C'mon, I bet fifty bucks on me." The blonde woman motions to the mini bar in the next living room. 

  
"Better get yo wallet cuz I'm winning." They start walking but are stopped by Hayley 

  
"Where do you think you're going?" The brunette woman says incredulously.

  
"I'm going to beat aunt Freya, wanna come?" The young girl offers.

  
"You're in a whole level of grounded! Don't even move." She goes to her daughter and grabs her by the arm.

  
"But mom, I just bet!" She pouts fussing. 

  
"Hope, right now I'm going to put you in bed and later today you can bet in how long you'll be grounded, c'mon. " 

  
As they were turning around the door opened again.

  
"What is going on here? Is this an Welcoming committee? I know you all love me but it's a little weird." The man says chuckling about seeing all the woman in the room.

  
"I don't like where this is going, good morning. " Rebekah says and vamps speed out of the place. 

  
"Hi, daddy, can I borrow fifty bucks?" Hope smiles at him and Klaus takes a better look at his daughter and at this moment she looked like she couldn't even stay on her feet if Hayley wasn't holding her by the arm.

  
"You were going to bet without having money? Disgusting. I'm out." Freya says and turns to go to her room. 

  
"Alright, someone explain what is going on here."

  
"Uhn, I was just going to bet with aunt Freya because I can outdrink her." Still trying to keep a straight face, Hope says it without even blinking but that surely didn't work. 

  
"Oh, really?" He says. "In that case, I'm giving you a hundred, so you can put another fifty and if you win I'm giving you a spa day." Klaus hands her a hundred dollar bill smiling while Hayley eyes almost pooped out. Sometime she just couldn't believe how much irresponsible they are.

  
"No, no, Klaus, seriously?"

  
"Hey, at least someone believes on my potential, mom." Hope says annoyed.

  
"Klaus, you and I are going to have a really long talk. You cannot do that! And you, Hope, got to your room right now."

  
"But I just got the money!" She huffs pouting for like the tenth time in the last few minutes.

  
"And I just got here, can I have one minute of peace?"

  
"No, you can't. "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See ya. Please comment and tell me what you think. 
> 
> ALSO THANKS for the comments on last chapter, I really appreciated.


	3. Clueless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clueless baby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to post this five days ago but I had a four day breakdown because a lot of my hair is falling. When I say a lot, it's A LOT and I'm also alone for the past month so I'm going insane? I don't know. Lol. 
> 
> Anyway, sorry, next one hopefully will be out in a few days max if I don't have another breakdown.

* * *

  
Chapter three 

  
Later in the same morning, Klaus is walking around the library with a phone on his ear hearing what the woman is saying with a scotch on his hand. 

  
The room is bright enough to see some dust on the grimoires and other books around. For a moment, the hybrid tought about telling the housekeeper to clean this room, but he wasn't sure if he had killed her, accidentally, this morning, so he let this thought pass and continued to pay attention to his current situation. 

  
"Yes, Mrs. Park, I guarentee that there's no catch. I only want what is best for your daughter." And mine too, he thought. "Do we have a deal? I will send a jet to pick her up as soon as is convenient for her. "

  
" _Yes, we do. I really appreciate your generosity, Mr. Mikaelson._ "

  
"Klaus, call me Klaus, and if you have any questions or even requests, you can call Caroline." He says.

  
" _Alright, Klaus, have a nice day._ "

  
Niklaus is pleased knowing that his daughter would soon get her friend back and indeed had planned to tell her on tonight's dinner.

  
But first, he needed to have a little chat with Hayley. He guesses that she should be up and free by now, so he called her.

  
"Good morning, love. Did the nice lady woke you up ok?" Klaus said smiling.

  
" _When I get back I'll kill you, Klaus_." The brunette stated so truthfully that he winced at her words though she didn't know that.

  
"Don't be so angry, love. You failed that many times." He chuckles. "I just gave you a couple of days on a spa. My courtesy, of course. "

  
So yeah, to summarize what happened, earlier in the middle of their conversation, who looked a lot like a lecture from Hayley, Klaus snapped her neck and send her to a Hotel far away from the city so he had time to spoil Hope and give her baby some good news. 

  
They obviously disagree on a whole level of education here. You see, Klaus believes that his daughter can do anything that she wants that doesn't bring harm to her or her family and that boundaries or limits are for normal and ugly people.

  
And his daughter is the prettiest woman that have walked on earth and I don't think you can convince him otherwise.

On the other hand, Hayley knows that Hope needs limits and can't go around doing whatever she wants.

  
" _Do not think for a second that I won't ground her or yell at you when I get back do you hear me?"_

  
"Loud and clear, but i don't believe you should. So take a few days and then we can talk. Now if you excuse I've got a daughter to spoil until you got back . "

  
_"K-_ "

  
Yep. He had hung up and she was left with a creepy staff member who was waiting to give her a massage. 

**◇◇◇◇◇◇**

  
On the other side of the compound, Hope's dead to the world, considering it's 11 AM and the girl went to sleep by 7 AM, her curtains are wide open and her room's as bright as hell fire.

  
The tribrid room is incredibly messy and Hope's not a unorganized person, in fact she hates when Penelope throw things around and don't bother to pick up or put in the right place. But now, the huge mess on her room almost looks like a hurricane passed there. 

_Twice_.

  
She needs to sleep but her fucking phone won't stop ringing.

  
" _Fuck_!" She mumbles moving around the pile of clothes she had slept on because she didn't have the energy to go to bed.

For a second, Hope tried to open her eyes but everything was so blurry and bright that she closed it quickly. She passes her hands through the clothes until hits the wall, her fingers went to find her charger that was connected to the phone. Once she feels her phone, she unplugs the charger and answers without seeing who it was.

  
"Hello?" Her voice cracks. 

" _Am I a joke to you?_ " The feminine voice echoes on the call.

"Pen?" Hope asks with her voice crackin one more time.

" _Who else would be_?" The brunette witch questions.

"I don't know, can't see for shit. " The Mikaelson girl says referring to the fact that she didn't even looked to see the name of the person who was calling her. 

" _Geez, did you just woke up_?" Penelope still annoyed because she told the girl to warn her when she got home.

  
"Yea and I have this huge headache, must be the hungover." The Auburn haired girl mumbles trying to open her eyes again just to fail one more time.

  
" _Why aren't you healing?"_ Whoever heard that conversation could feel clearly the concern of the brunette towards her bestfriend. 

  
"Probably my mom's doing to punish me." Hope explains.

  
" _That reminds me something._ " Penelope clears her voice. " _First of all, fuck you! Second of all, if you do one shit like that again I'll take a plane and fly over there to punch you for being reckless_. " The brunette says it clearly annoyed with the girls actions. 

"But we did that on school too.." The girl whines.

" _Well yeah, because I was with you, not on the other side of the world far away from you without any chance to help you if something happened._ " The Park girl point out. 

"I'm sorry..." Penelope could almost see the face of the girl pouting only by hearing her voice.

" _Dont pout, I know you are and don't be upset ok? But I got really worried when your phone died_." Her voice's like a whisper right now. 

"Sorry and I'm never doing again, mostly because my mom will ground me for eternity."The brunette laughs."It's been only a couple of days but I miss you. "

  
" _I miss you too, Hope, it's hard to sleep without your snores_." Penelope says then Hope laughs but hears some background noise. " _Bae, my mother wants to talk to me about something, I'll call you as soon as I can. Go eat something_." Suddenly Hope starts feeling sad because she was so used to have Penelope so close but now she's far away and the girl only wants to cry.

  
"Okay, I'll. Love you." The Mikaelson girl says.

  
_"Love you too, bye. "_

Hope feels her body burning. Its been years since she felt like this. Her mouth is dry and aching for some coffee and a hint of nicotine but she couldn't get down looking like the way she is and she didn't even looked at the mirror.

Summoning every strength she have, the girl mumbles a spell closing the curtains and another one to bring her bag out of the hiding place. 

  
Finally opening her eyes she sees the mess her room is. Groaning, she walks to her bed taking of all her clothes.

  
She opens her bag to find her all of her stuff. Blunts, cigars, cigarettes and her beautiful collection of lighters. Everytime they got out she bought one or borrowed, kinda off, they all had stories and Hope was eternally glad they couldn't talk because that wouldn't work out at all.

  
So she grabs a pack of blue parliament and her silver lighter and heads towards the bathroom. 

  
Turning the water, she lights a cigarette waiting for the bathtub to be filled. Hope sat at the edge of the tub to watch the water flow. 

  
Blinking slowly, the auburn haired girl takes a long drag filling her lungs as she sat there staring the water running. So picking up her phone, Hope goes through it and chooses her favorite playlist. After setting it up the girl puts her phone on the sink.

_**Finally, I'm crossing the threshold** _   
_**From the ordinary world** _   
_**To the reveal of my heart** _

Going back to the edge of the tub, she finishes her cigarette replacing with another one.

_**Sometimes it feels like I've got a war in my mind** _   
_**I want to get off, but I keep riding the ride** _   
_**I never really noticed that I had to decide** _   
_**To play someone's game or live my own life** _   
_**And now I do, I wanna move** _   
_**Out of the black (out of the black)** _   
_**Into the blue (into the blue)** _

Entering the tub she watches the smoke disappear in thin air. Her head is full and she can't barely process the previous night. Is so much information that she gives up, after remembering that she may have danced on top of a table.

She finished four more cigarettes by the time she was done with her bath and her playlist isn't even done. 

_**The power of youth is on my mind** _   
_**Sunsets, small town, I'm out of time** _   
_**Will you still love me when I shine** _   
_**From words but not from beauty** _

  
Hope gets up and put on her robe, sighing she sits on her chair to brush her hair her thinking about the spell to clean her room.

  
Then she sings, 

  
" ** _My father's love was always strong_**..." Picking up the brush she parts her hair to make the brush easier. " ** _My mother's glamour lives on and on_**..." Hope smiles to that part but it goes away as she continue, " ** _Yet still inside, I felt alone... For reasons unknown to me_**." A sudden burn on her heart makes her think again about the last thing that she sang. She knows. _Fuck_ , she knows why she feels alone but can't quite get to the bottom of it. 

**◇◇◇◇◇◇**

Somewhere on Belgium, Penelope followed her mom downstairs with a weird feeling in her guts.

  
"It's something wrong, mother?" The girl asks apprehensive about the answer. 

"No, honey, I need to talk to you about something important." Penelope let's out her the air stuck in her lungs. 

"Okay..." Still not really sure what was going on but on edgy to know.

"I recieved a proposal from one of your last school investors, Mr. Mikaelson, who-"

  
"Klaus called you?" The younger brunette stops her mother questioning herself what the hell Klaus wanted with them.

"You know him?" The woman frowns.

  
"Not really, he is Hope's father."She explains.

  
"He's Hope's father?" The woman stares at her weirdly. "Isn't Hope's last name Marshall?"

  
"That's her mother last name." The girl explains.

  
"Oh, alright, I didn't know that. "

  
"Go on, mom." She was curious about the call. What he could possibly want?

  
"Right. So he's paying for everything you need, if you're willing to go back to Salvatore boarding school. They informed me about your grades and that it is important to keep them up, so I said yes, but if you don't want to go then I'll call him." Her mother explains and the only thing that Penelope wants right now is scream loudly happily but she holds herself. She loves Hope more than anything but her mother alone on the other side of the world? The girl wasn't sure how to feel. 

  
"Mom, I wanna go but I don't want to leave you here alone. In mystic falls you had Helena but here-"

  
"Hey! No, if you want to go you're going. Don't worry about me. I want your future to be great and you have this huge opportunity now so embrace it! I can handle being by myself here, besides, Helena is coming in the next few months." Penelope stand up and runs her fingers throw her hair.

"Are you sure?"

  
"Of course I am and, " She lowered her voice smirking, "good thing you're lazy and didn't unpack any off your stuff."

  
"I feel attacked!" Penelope says annoyed but can't hold her laugh throwing her body towards her mother's. 

**◇◇◇◇◇◇**

And back to the compound, Hope was dressed and looked forty percent more decent but her nicotine wave passed and her headache was back so the girl decided some coffee would do good and that she was definitely going to talk to her aunt Freya about the spell in her. 

  
Already downstairs, she heads to the kitchen meeting the older blonde who is glowing and didn't looked hungover at all. 

  
"Morning aunt Freya." The girl says walking slowly closer to the her.

"Good morning to you, _coward_. " The blonde witch chuckles briefly turning to her niece.

  
"Well it wasn't like you were going to get grounded or something." Hope states.

  
"But you still came back. That was on you." Freya points at her.

"I recognize that it wasn't really bright of me." The girl says feeling defeated. 

"No, it wasn't." The woman smirks. "Want some coffee?" She offers the mug to the girl who grabs it.

  
"Can you please undo the spell?" Hope begs, looking at her aunt like a lost puppy because one thing that she knows is that she's not supposed to be this hangover with her werewolf healing. 

"What are you talking about?" The blonde woman smiles holding tight on her mug.

"I have this hangover that I'm supposed to be healing from but I'm not." She says annoyed but not taking off the lost puppy eyes.

"Still have no idea..." Freya trails off.

"Aunt Freya, please. I feel like I'm dying." Hope pouts feeling her whole body aching. 

  
_Did I ran a marathon yesterday or something? Fuck_.

"Not my fault. Actions have consequences and I only did because your mother asked, nicely, to do." Freya told her with a slight smile.

"Please undo, I swear I won't tell her." The girl begs and they keep staring at each other for what if felt like eternity for Hope when Freya put her hands up.

"You can let her know." The older woman say after muttering some words undoing her earlier work.

  
"I'll would never." Hope say and her headache started to go away. "Thank you." The girl smiles to her aunt and go to take a sip of her coffee but as the liquid hits the girl tongue she spits on the floor." _Fuck! What the hell_ , aunt Freya? What's in it?"

"Sorry, that's mine." The blonde exchanges mugs with the auburn haired girl. "Take this one. Sorry."

" _Geez_." Closing her eyes she shocks her head. "Do you know where my mom is?"

"Haven't seen her after she asked me for the spell earlier but your Niklaus might know."

  
"Okay, I'm going to look for him." The girl walks out of the kitchen heading to her room when a voice stops her.

"Look if it isn't your _not so friendly blood dealer who now do hits and run_." The male voice made her turn around fast.

"Uncle Kol." She hugs him."Wanna hire me? Mom's gonna cut my allowance for sure."

"You got caught the first time, what makes you think you won't in a next?" He says. "Besides your father not going to allow that."

"Good point. Might as well work with something but I'm no fit to a dealer or other type of crimes because I got caught the last two times so.." She trails off smiling at him. "After two strikes with her in less than two days? He might. "

"I'm sure you'll find something that you are both good and like to do." Her puts his hands on her shoulder. "And I don't think he will."

"Thank you for believing on my skills." She hugs him again but they stay still.

"That's what family do." He whispers on her ear. "If you need to get away, you'll just scream 'potatoes' and I'll take you to Bahamas in a blink of eyes." She laughs hugging him harder. 

"You should buy our tickets right now. " The girl jokes and they both laughed. 

  
"Hope." Her father's voice echoed and the girl let go of her uncle to look at her father 

  
"Hey, dad." She smiled at him and his face softened. That girl had him around her finger, Kol wanted to laugh thinking about the things she could do and get away.

  
"We need to talk, sweetheart. " He says.

  
Hope wasn't scared of her father. He is who he is but when it comes to her he's the softest person in the world so it wasn't about him that she was worried. 

"Good. I was just looking for you, I wanna ask something. " 

"Sure." He looks at her then at Kol. "Brother. "

  
"Niklaus." Kol looked directly at him.

  
"I hope you and Davina are joining us to dinner tonight, I happen to bring good news." The hybrid says.

  
"Is that so? We'll be here."

So Klaus and Hope walk to the living room, Klaus went to his chair and sat down. The girl, who walked behind him, sat down on his lap.

He opens his arms and embraces the tribrid in a tight hug, smelling the scent of her hair, recently washed, who kinda smelled like nicotine but he brushes away this thought. 

"Dad, where's mom?" The girl finally spoke but they didn't move. It's been years since they had a quiet time like this.

  
"Well, hello to you too, my beautiful daughter."

  
"I miss you every day, you know?" She says softly. 

  
"But still don't call me." He stated. 

  
"I mean, if I called you every day, you would probably have a fit get me out of school and I wouldn't left this house for years." Hope makes a point. 

"You're right." Klaus couldn't disagree, he would actually do that. 

"But now, I don't really wanna go back. Not alone. I don't have a reason to stay anymore." The tribrid says sighing.

  
**_It hits him. His littlest wolf is in love_**. 

"You had one before?" Klaus asked trying to get the right answer. 

  
"I heard you talking to Mrs. Forbes about Penelope, so don't pretend you don't know. "

"I wanted to hear it from you. " The man kisses her hair, "Do you like her?"

Klaus Mikaelson is in denial, he needed to hear it from her and besides wanting to protect her, he knows that he has no power towards Hope's heart.

He talked to Freya in the morning and told his plans, so she told him her thoughts on the matter.

  
"I _love_ her dad, she's my best friend. "

If it was another person, Klaus would say she's lying to him when she says this, but he senses that his daughter believes on what she's saying. 

So she has no clue? He can't believe that his daughter is _clueless_ about being in love.

  
"You know what I mean. " He says.

  
"No?"

When Penelope comes he's definitely talking to her.

  
"Really? From what Freya told me you guys interact like an old married couple.."

  
"We've been best friends for over a decade now, dad."

  
"So what?" He says and she groans. "Wish you could turn to the way it was?"

"Before she left? Yes, she's was always there for me and I also slept better." 

"Say what now?" He clears his throat, "I mean, everything happens for a reason, you know that?"

"Yes, I know but I wish it was different. " She hides her face on his neck, feeling like crying. 

Not only because Penelope's gone but because she's overwhelmed by all of her feelings. Brushing them away, she finally remembers what she asked but never got the answer. 

  
"Dad, where's mom?" The tribrid asks softly with her face on his shoulder. 

"Your mother? She went to cool her head. " Hope lifts her head adjusting herself to look at his face.

  
"Earlier she looked like she was going to ground me for the next hundred years and now she went out?" The girl has her arms crossed now.

  
"Yes." He says. 

  
" _Dad_."

  
"What?" Klaus looks at her.

  
"Where's mom?" She asks again with a serious tone. 

  
"In a nice Hotel enjoying a spa treatment." He confesses but Hope can't believe what she heard.

  
"Are you joking?"

"No, see, she was really mad earlier and I got her to relax. " He explains.

  
"And she went willing?"

  
"No, she didn't."He scans the room trying not to make eye contact. "Had to broke her neck." He says quietly not looking at Hope at all.

  
"Dad!" The girl exclaimed. 

"What?! She's alright, it's the best on the country. You can call her if you want to." 

  
Hope thinks for a second.

  
"Nah, I'll probably hear a lot from her when she's back." They both laugh. "Since we are here doing nothing, can we go out to buy some rings? I lost three of mine."

"We can buy anything you want."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoy, tell me what you think! Henelope is coming and I'm probably more excited than any of you. 
> 
> See ya


	4. Where's your weed?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Mikaelson's have dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me tell you, timezone is shit I hate this fckin' hell I felt so stupid about it took me days to be in peace with myself and my stupidity. 
> 
> Y'all ignore the time I can do whatever I want. (That also goes to characters personality.)
> 
> So yeah! Here's this chapter and some fluffy Henelope interaction. 
> 
> Thanks for the concern about my hair situation, I'm not better but I'll be when I stop some of my medications. Never. But a girl can dream, right?
> 
> Also, forgive my mistakes, English is not my first language.   
> 
> 
> Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter four**

Hope had a really nice day with her father. Her whole body felt way better and she barely had any pain, she was just tired after walking around all day buying things.

She even bought a nice sun dress and two shirts for Penelope because when Hope saw it it was the first thing it came on her mind. Hope's planning to send to her friend so she takes a note in her head to ask for Penelope's address on Belgium.

So when she got to the Abattoir after the whole shopping spree, Hope went straight to bed to take her afternoon nap, who was supposed to last one hour, turned out to be two and now she was going to be late for dinner if she didn't hurry up. 

Being a Mikaelson means never be late.

Her father's get really grumpy about it and he seemed white excited towards this dinner. 

Something felt weird inside Hope, since this mmorning she hadn't heard anything from Penelope and her mind itches thinking about the absence of the girl.

_What if something happened?_

  
She shook her head trying to get away from this thought. 

_Let's not think about it._

  
_Penelope's alright._

  
_But she might not be ok... or she's ok, but busy I don't know._

_Yeah, probably that._

_But-_

  
Hope groaned loudly interrupting all of her paranoia. To try making a better place inside her head and stop that shit, she started to hum outloud some music as she began to get dressed. 

* * *

Earlier in Belgium, Penelope was beyond happy, with her mother approval she's thrilled to reunite with her best friend. 

She had to admit, being away from Hope is like having a part of her ripped off her body. 

She acted cool with the girl on both calls but Penelope has been off since she left, her sleep is disturbed and she wakes up a thousand times a night. 

  
So yeah, all good.

  
The witch still couldn't believe she was going back.

  
Penelope misses mostly everything. 

  
The Park girl would be lying if she said that she didn't miss waking up early because Hope was getting out of bed or dropped something or when she tripped, that happened a lot.

Penelope was now on her way to New Orleans after spending some time packing her stuff, that didn't take much time since she didn't unpack the last few days, and saying her goodbyes to her mom.

Enjoying the food in the private plane, Penelope was briefly stopped by the flight attendant who told her they were landing in half an hour. 

* * *

Back to New Orleans, Hope finished getting dressed huffing kinda annoyed. It was time to dinner and she wasn't in the mood.

  
Of course seeing her aunts and her uncle is really great but her family's intense. 

  
Once, they thought she was dating, so they kidnapped the guy to 'lunch' and she never saw him again. Hope assumes he ran away, she was never sure of it but it didn't matter anymore. 

  
Make her way to the dinning room, the Auburn haired girl sees that her whole family is sitting there, except her mother. Her father at the end of the end of the table, two empty seats besides him, wich she frowns, then on the left side are Freya and Keelin, Marcel and Rebekah, on the right side there's Kol and Davina. As they acknowledge her presence they'll stand up and Davina gets closer to her.

"Hello." After saying that she realizes she's late, glaring at everyone she walks forward to the right side.

"It's so good to see you, Hope." Davina gets closer to hug her.

"Nice to see you too, Davina." They let go and moves closer to her father to the empty seat at her father's right side. They sit down with her. 

"Nice of you to join us, sweetheart. " Her father says with a passive aggressive tone.

"Not a problem, dad. " She say in the same tone making everyone slightly chuckle. "So, is mom coming back today?" Hope says pointin at the empty chair in front of her, who had a set ready.

  
"Sweet of you thinking your mom can come back from where she is in only one day, but I'm afraid not, Hope. I had planned this for our special guest, but there was some issues in the airport, so she's coming tomorrow." He explains. 

  
"Where's Hayley?" Rebekah asks. 

  
"What have you done?" Marcel looks at him directly in the eyes. 

"Didn't dad told you guys? He dropped her at the spa because she was gonna ground me." The tribrid chuckles. 

  
"I see." Kol muttered. 

  
"Fine." Rebekah takes a sip of her wine looking at marcel who shrugs. 

  
"Alright, kinda saw that coming." Freya says shrugging.

  
"Freya!" Keelin exclaims annoyed. 

  
"What?" The Mikaelson witches ask glaring at her wife.

  
"Don't encourage this." Keelin scolds.

  
"Oh, not you too!" Klaus says and Hope rolls her eyes, _what is wrong with what her father did? Jeez!_

"But you said you had an announcement, what was dad about?" The Auburn haired girl turn her attention towards him.

  
"I said I had good news to the best tribrid in the whole universe, you." He smiles at her making her choke on the white wine.

  
"I am the only one, dad." Hope let out a groan of embarrassment. 

  
"If existed a billion of your kind, you're still the best, sweetheart." He says and she looks away drinking the rest of the wine.

"Look what he turned after having her and you still want one, I can't go this soft." Kol scoffs.

  
"Kol, we are so not having this conversation now." Davina scolds him.

"And who are you calling soft?" The original hybrid questions. 

"Soft and dumb, I see." 

"Don't test me, Kol, I won't hesitate to dagger you." Niklaus threatens.

"Klaus, what we talked about daggering any of us?" The Mikaelson witch berates him.

"To do when I want?" He mocks her.

"Geez, dad."

"No, try again. " 

"To not do unless I ask you?"

"Better, but the right answer is: Not dagger any of you."

"If you say so." He mutters.

"Niklaus, behave." Rebekah intervenes. 

"I should have daggered all of you when I had the chance." He mutters under his breath and everyone looks at him. 

"So, what's the news, dad? Did you finally bought me a car?" Hope wonders loudly bringing everyone's attention to her.

  
"So you run over someone again? No. There's only so much I can hear from your mother before went mad." He mocks receiving a unpleasant look from his daughter 

  
"Hey! That's in the past!" She exclaims. 

  
"That was barely two days ago."

"Still in the past!"

  
"You ran over someone?" Davina asks and Freya chuckles among Klaus.

  
"It was an accident. " Hope lies through her teeth.

  
"No, it wasn't." The hybrid says. 

  
Sighing she says, "So hypothetically, if I did ran over those girls from school, that would be because I caught them slipping, so that's on them."

"That's ok, next time, hide the body's, I most certainly don't need Caroline calling me." Klaus starts to chew on his food again.

  
"Okay, dad." 

  
They all get back to enjoy the dinner quietly. 

  
"Is anyone still curious about the news?" Marcel suddenly asks.

  
"Yeah, dad. I could use some good news." The tribrid scoffs playing with her food.

  
"See, I got one call today from Caroline and also Penelope's mother..." He trails, "And it seems that your best friend is coming back to the school."

  
Hope stopped. 

  
She stays without moving a finger just looking at her plate, this is beyond great news but she can't wrap it on her mind. 

  
Her wolf felt quite uneasy, for some reason, and her voice is gone and she felt anxious and tense. The thought of Penelope side by side again made her heart race.

  
Fuck!

  
Penelope is coming back. 

  
It's like her life has a meaning again, her chest even feels lighter. 

  
The Mikaelson's observers the girls reaction. They all could see her pupils dilated and most of them could hear her heart racing. 

  
Freya is as happy as she can be. The blonde witch can't wait until they turn into a couple, how clueless can they be, right?

She's sure they're meant for each other. 

* * *

  
After her meal, Penelope closed her eyes to take a nap and only woke up startled when the flight attendant shook her gently. 

  
"We are here, Miss Park. "

  
"Thank you." She tries to wake up as fast as she can. Getting her phone she texted Klaus saying she arrived.

  
**Klaus Mikaelson:** _I'm almost there_.

  
She sighs asking for a coffee.

* * *

One hour after dinner ends, Klaus is waiting at the airport for the girl. He recieved her message and went straight to the airport, not five minutes later, his crew shows up along with a brunette, he assumed it's Penelope. 

She smiles at him as she gets closer.

"You know, I saw a lot of pictures and paints of you and your family on Hope's stuff, but I actually thought you were slightly taller, maybe, I don't really." She smirks at the weird look he gives her.

  
"And you're are lucky my daughter really likes you. " He says annoyed. 

  
"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Mikaelson."

  
"Likewise, Miss Park. Shall we?"

  
They head to the French Quarter. Penelope has her eyes wide watching the streets pass by, it was a little late but the city seemed to never stop. 

  
The lights are charming and the music quite loud at some point but she can't help but be amused by all of it.

  
Niklaus talks to the witch all the way till the Abattoir trying to get to know her.

  
Seeing everyone's either out or sleeping, Klaus shows the compound to the girl, stopping on the room besides his daughter's room.

  
"So, you must be tired, I reserved this room to put your luggage and your other things are on their way to the boarding school." He pauses when she nods." But from what I heard you're used to sleep on the same room as my daughter and I believe that she's hadn't be sleeping well by herself." He says squinting his eyes.

  
"I see. Thank you, Mr. Mikaelson. " Penelope smiles.

  
"You don't have to thank me, Penelope. If you need something, I'm a scream away from you." 

  
Seeing herself alone and feeling tired, Penelope dosen't hesitate to enter the tribrid's room, immediately she sees the girl.

  
Penelope almost laughs at the sight of the girl lying face down with her legs spread taking up the whole bed.

_The witch missed this._

  
_Goddamnit how she missed this._

She gets next to the bed and takes of her pants, she stays in her underwear and hoodie. 

  
"Move, _bitch!"_ She whispers-yells at the girl, who is sleeping, tapping at her leg.

_"Ugh,_ pen." Hope grumbles moving forward making space almost in a automatic movement. 

  
"Thanks, bae. Good night." She adjusts herself cuddling with Hope who grabs her tightly. 

  
_"Smell so good._.." The tribrid mumbles in her sleep. 

  
"Yeah, you too."

* * *

  
Hope inhaled deeply woking up to a familiar smell, she squints her eyes when the bright light hits her face. Waving her hands to close the curtains, the Mikaelson girl feels her movements restrained and turn to see her best friend sleeping beside her.

  
_Fuck!_

  
_Am I dreaming again? It's getting annoying._

  
So she pinches herself. _Hey! That hurts_. 

  
She looks again and finally touches the other girl. Hope can't believe what her eyes are seeing.

  
"Are you done staring? _Jeez, bae_." Penelope mutters turning to the other side.

  
Coming to her senses, Hope hugs her friend as hard as she can, "Damnit, Hope!"

  
"Sorry. What are you doing here?"

"Well, good morning to you too!"

"I missed you so much!" Hope eases the hug but doesn't let go.

"I did too, it was so weird sleep without hearing your snores." Pen mocks.

  
"Fuck off."

  
"Oh, the sweet mood in the morning. That's what I'm talking about." The sarcasm can be tasted in the air.

  
"I hate you sometimes. " Hope says huffing. 

"You can't. "

  
"Did my father brought you here?" Curiosity flooded Hope's eyes.

  
"Yes, he did. I was supposed to arrive by dinner time but my flight took longer than expected. "

  
"So you were the guest he was talking about. " Hope realizes and Penelope nods.

  
"Since we are here, plan me a nice day because on the way here I saw some cool places. "

  
"Let's just hope my mom doesn't come back today or she'll flip."

  
"Where's your mom?" The brunette ask.

  
"Dad send her to a spa somewhere." Hope shrugs. 

  
"Is this a code for something?"

  
"No, idiot. He actually send her away to a spa because she was grounding me and he believes I'm right. " The Auburn haired girl chuckles, "Wich I am."

  
"Oh." She spaced out for a second before continue, "So you better plan a awesome day."

  
"You know I will."

"For starters, where's your weed?" Hope frows looking at the time in her phone and asking,

"At 9 am?"

  
"Why, does it move around during the day?" The Park girl questions smirking.

"Really?" Hope rolls her eyes. 

"So, where's it?" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me what you think, what you wanna see or whatever. I'm always open to opinions and even change things a bit.
> 
> See ya.


	5. Jealous girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Like Lana Del Rey once sang, 'If I can't have you baby, no one else in this world can'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a few days since I got back from the hospital and let me tell you something: I gotta go back! I wrote this crying.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy and I'll do my best to post another one as soon as I can.

* * *

**chapter five**

It's a nice sunny day in New Orleans, the soft jazz played by one young man in the corner echoes on the street into the balcony of Hope Mikaelson. 

  
The two supernatural beings are sat at in chairs, they're almost glued to the bars that keep them away from falling. To celebrate this beautiful morning, merely because Penelope wanted, the girls are sharing a nice triangle kush as they stare at the view from Hope's balcony, it's relatively early, but the streets are already crowded with tourists. 

  
"When are we going back?" Penelope blurs out inhaling the smoke as she stares at some woman's hat. _That's the weirdest hat I've ever seen_ , she thinks.

  
"I believe my father already talked to your mom, so we go back in two weeks." Hope answers grabbing the joint to take a long drag, she looks at the bright blue sky.

  
"I see, what are we doing today?" Pen gets it back.

  
"Since is probably my last day of freedom, for now the chefs have made breakfast but we can go out to lunch and have a little tour here on the French Quarter." She pauses for a moment getting another joint. " Later we can go to Rousseau's." The tribrid says patting her pockets. 

  
The girls turn their heads to look at each other's eyes, as they reached a silent agreement they returned to previous positions. 

" _Penelope_." The Auburn haired girl says slowly, savoring her friends name, knowing the girl had probably stolen her lighter that was supposed to be in her pocket. 

  
"Yeah?" The brunette face is relaxed and her voice trails off. 

  
"Where's my lighter?" Hope asks in a sassy tone.

  
"How am I supposed to know?"

  
"Really?" There's no escaping, she knows. 

  
"Okay, he might be with me on my pocket, but before jumping in conclusions and saying I stole it, I have no clue how it ended up on my pocket. " Penelope looks her in the eye.

  
"Please, I know a _bloody_ lighter thief when I see one." 

  
To someone looking at them but no hearing what they are saying it looked like the girls are sleepy having a nice conversation, sure this is not a fight but still.

  
"That's because you see yourself in the mirror every day, honey." Pen says making the tribrid raise her eyebrows. 

"I've never stole a lighter." The girl stated. 

"Liar." Penelope takes the last drag before finishing the joint. 

  
"Just give me back." The Auburn haired girl pleads turning her sight to the blue car who just made a turn in the corner. 

_Would dad give me one of those?_

  
"No." The brunette simply says yawning. 

  
"Alright." Immediately, Penelope stared at her friend who smiled lighting the joint with her finger.

  
"Wait a minute... Give me back!" She orders making the tribrid laughs.

  
"What are you talking about?" The smaller girl asks.

  
"I don't know what you have but I want it back. " Penelope stated. 

  
"Remember when you used to say what is mine is yours? It goes both ways, whatever belongs to you then belongs to me." Hope stated offering her friend the joint.

  
"Don't give me this crap, I only tell you that to wear your clothes and you know it." She scoffs accepting. 

  
"Hey, baby, don't say things like this. No matter how bloody thief of lighters you are I forgive you." Hope smiles hugging the girl and kissing her right cheek.

  
"You are ridiculous." Penelope takes a drag as she rolls her eyes. 

  
She laughs putting her head on Penelope's shoulders.

  
" _Girls_!" They startle with the noise and Penelope drops the newly lighted joint off the balcony hitting somewhere on the ground. " _Put your clothes on, I'm coming in_." Theres a pause and they look at each other and return to the door. " _Why's the door locked?"_

  
"My good stuff!" Hope says looking at the ground.

  
"Hope, your aunt!"

  
"Right." She tries to look as much normal as she can and not wasted.

  
Not a second after her door is unlocked and her aunt storms in.

  
"Hi, girls, good morning. " The blonde witch gets a little closer to them.

  
"Morning aunt Freya." Hope says followed by a small 'morning' from Penelope. 

  
"Hope, your father told me to wake you guys up and bring to have breakfast, the chefs made beignets. " The blonde woman analyzes the girls carefully, their guilty eyes and flushed cheeks. "Anyway, I'll be waiting downstairs, don't take to long."

  
"Sure." They say smiling praying for the woman don't notice the unusual sweet earthy smell. 

  
When Freya left they both started to laugh, but Hope stops and stares at Penelope, who kept giggling. 

  
"Keep laughing, you dropped my good stuff."

"Let's hope you dealer is in town. "

  
"I'm going to text James, he's probably here."

  
They changed to more presentable outfits and make their way to the kitchen. The brunette paid attention to the way they were heading, there were so many paintings on the walls, she could see now clearly as the sun filled the house.

  
She notice they are getting close as she hears Klaus voice in a tone she thought she would never hear, it looks like her father likes some gossip but about what?

In the kitchen Klaus is excited as he could ever be, his daughter even in her sleep seemed better with other girls presence. He felt like a child who just won the best birthday present ever! 

  
The hybrid would do anything in his power and beyond to keep his littlest wolf happy. 

  
"Did you saw them earlier? Rebekah took a picture and send on the group." He almost squeals opening the chat to show his sister the picture. "Look at Hope's smile."

  
"Seriously? Oh, look how cute they are! The were b-" Freya stops when she sees two figures entering the kitchen. 

  
"Morning, girls." Klaus gets back at his bossy/sassy personality when he notices them.

  
"Morning, Mr. Mikaelson. " Penelope greets with a smile. 

  
"Morning dad, what were you talking about?"

  
"Nothing important. Are you gonna show the French Quarter to Penelope?"

  
"Yes, I'm taking her to eat _pralines_ , she never had one."

  
Hope says and immediately every eye in the room was on the brunette witch, even the kitchen staff. 

  
"Ok... I always knew Hope's a sweet tooth," She says glancing back at everyone. "What I didn't know was that she go it from ya'll. "

  
Something the brunette witch didn't know is that almost every Mikaelson has a sweet tooth. 

  
Not lying though, Penelope sometimes worries about her friends sweet tooth. Her friend never hides anything from her, except her candy box. 

  
Hope really think she hides it under lock and key but after all, Penelope knows everything. 

  
After some talk filled with weird exchange of looks and stares Hope decides it's time to go, as they walk and talk time goes by until they are both hungry and annoyed with how long was taking to their orders arrive.

  
As courtesy they were sent two _pina coladas_ , because they aren't minors, obviously. 

_Thank you, magic_!

"Did you knew pineapples regenerate? You can plant pineapple leaves to grow a new plant." The tribrid says smiling after taking a bite of the drinks garnish.

"Huh, you're so weird sometimes. " Penelope says then proceeds to think about pineapples. "They have pretty flowers, though. "

"Yeah, they do. I learn that on those required botanic classes when you crashed the windows and let me get the blame." Hope explains.

  
"But, _baby_ , you offered. " Penelope puts down her drink. 

  
"I was being polite."

  
"And I said thank you, what else do you want?"

  
Hope only shrugs sipping her drink. 

  
◇◇◇

They are ready to go eat dinner, then party. But that's a secret for now.

  
When he sees his daughter and Penelope, Klaus wants to send they both back in Hope's room and only let them out in 500 years when the world, he presumes, will be a better place.

  
"Hope, sweetheart, I believe that your mother is on her way, I have no idea what time she will be here, perhaps you shouldn't come too late." Klaus sighs, he really disagrees with Hayley methods. He takes himself for example, whatever you say he can't do, he will want to do it, just because you said he can't. "Just saying, because she didn't sound that happy last time I managed to talk to her."

  
Also theres the fact that she can do whatever the fuck she wants, she's a Mikaelson and above that, she is his daughter. 

  
"No need to worry, Mr. Mikaelson, we won't be out too long." Lies, everyone in the room knew. Hope also knew he would probably send someone to keep an eye on them.

  
"I'm sure you won't. " He smiles at them.

  
Klaus watches them leave as he chuckles slightly. 

  
"Amelia!" He shouts and the hybrid appears. "Do me a favor and follow them, don't interfere unless is necessary."

**CHAT:**  
_**The king and the others:** _

  
**Klaus** : _the girls went on a date_

**Freya** : _what? Niklaus don't lie to me!_

  
**Keelin** : _Yeah, don't keep her expectations high because she'll get disappointed and I'll have to hear all about it..._

  
**Freya** : _Call me now_

  
**Rebekah** : _Our little girl is all grown up, falling in love and all. Remember when she was only seven? Possessed and leading an army._

  
**Klaus** : _Just like yesterday... A little bird just send me this [ Picture of Hope and Penelope in the restaurant]_

  
**Marcel** : _Great, Klaus, you made Rebekah cry. Are you happy_?

**Klaus** : _A little, yes._

**Davina** : _Who let Klaus change the name of the group again?_

**Kol** : _What's the meaning of this?_

**Hayley** : _What girls? Klaus, you better not let Hope out._

**Freya** : _too late_

**Hayley** : _@Rebekah who's that with Hope in the picture? What is going?_

**Klaus** : _You don't answer my calls, I don't answer your questions_.

  
_**Klaus removed Hayley** _

  
**Freya** : _Uh, oh_.

**Davina** : ...

  
**Kol** : _That's gonna be interesting_. 

  
◇◇◇

  
Dinners went well and they are now in the Club, James had texted Hope back telling her he couldn't meet her tonight. 

  
They sat at the bar, it's a warm night so they ask for _mojitos_. Hope didn't plan on getting much drunk tonight, but her plan goes downhill when she gets a little mad with this blonde girl who hadn't stopped looking at Penelope.

  
Jealousy is not a good feeling and being part wolf amplified that. Her wolf felt itchy, ready to bite this girl neck off. 

  
_How dare she look at Pen like this?_

  
The tribrid has a feeling that she'd seen her before years ago in one of the meetings she used to sneak in, so there's a high chance this woman is a vampire. 

  
That possibility made it worse. 

  
Pen's having a great night and she didn't wanted to ruin that, seeing the witch this carefree is always satisfying.

  
So the best way out of this jealous is to drink up until forget. 

  
Not a good idea at all, but those past few days made clear that Hope is incredibly drawn to bad decisions.

  
Time passes flying, they danced, drank so many shots and the girls even sang songs that they didn't even knew they knew the lyrics.

  
As the club was still a little crowded, they sat down immediately when two spots were empty close to the bar.

  
Everything is going fine till Hope's goes to the bathroom alone, only because they didn't wanted to lose the chairs.

  
Penelope asks for a few shots as she waits for her friend. She is stopped from texting her mom when this woman talks to her.

  
"Are you new in town?" Penelope is surprised by the blonde, not because of her questions but because she's really pretty.

  
"Just passing a few days with a friend." She answered, but honestly she's not up to small talk, she prays for Hope to be back soon.

  
"Liking the town so far?"

  
_God, no. What's she asking next? My name_? 

  
"Sure, it's really pretty."

  
"So, pretty girl, what's your name?" The unknown blonde woman asked her. 

  
_Oh, no. Where the fuck are you Hope?_

  
"Penelope, and you are?" The bartender left the shots on the table, Penelope thanked him. 

  
"I'm Eliza. It's a pleasure to meet you, _Penelope_. " 

  
"Nice to meet you too."

  
"So-" Eliza is interrupted.

  
Hope is already annoyed by the time it took at the line in the bathroom. Now she can't help but clench her teeth at the sight. That blonde bitch.

  
Her wolf felt uneasy. She didn't expect that. She wanted to tear that woman apart for being too close to Penelope.

  
The tribrid rushes to the table and stops behind the brunette only to kiss her neck. 

  
"Oh, hi, baby you're back!" Pen greets her with a fast kiss on the mouth earning a frown from the other woman. "This is Eliza. Eliza, this is Hope. "

  
"Hi, Eliza." If Hope didn't knew any better she would say that she was not drunk anymore, but that wasn't a safe bet. 

  
"Well, hello" They lock eyes and Eliza does the stupidest thing she could ever done, she tried to compel Hope."I want you to stay here while I'm gonna take your girl out, you can have her when I finish. "

  
Hope tries to keep a straight face but fails bursting into laughs, Pen only chuckles and drinks one more shot. This woman doesn't know who's she's messing with.

  
Amelia, who was watching them all night gets closer.

  
"That was a bold move! You should try again." Hope smirks.

  
"Oh, I assume you both are witches, even better." Eliza didn't seemed bothered by the fact.

  
"You should choose your targets better." The tribrid says sitting on Penelope's lap.

The brunette witch is fascinated by her friends jealousy, it's been a while since she last saw jealous Hope. 

  
The tribrid looks at the corner to find one of his father hybrids and only nod her head, Amelia got closer to them, not too much.

"Why would you say that?" The woman tilts her head. She really had no idea who that was.

  
Hope raises her eyebrows wanting to laugh again but she only grabs a shot and drinks. "They say it's bad luck when you mess with a Mikaelson." Eliza's eyes widen. 

  
"If we could put this b-" 

  
" _Ad Somnum_."

  
The vampire's head falls on the table, Hope gets up earning a questioning look from Penelope when she waves to a woman standing closes to them.

  
"Hey, Amelia, it's been awhile. " She gestures to Eliza who is sleeping. "Take her to Marcel and tell him she's feeding on locals, also tell that I send her." The hybrid nods disappearing with the vampire in seconds.

  
"Shall we continue?" Hope sits again on Penelope's lap facing her.

  
"Hope..." The witch warns.

  
The Mikaelson girl would be lying if she said her wolf part didn't wanted to strip Penelope and claim her right now. Her eyes flashed gold. 

  
"What?" She feels so drawn to Pen's smell. "You look so pretty, right now." The witch smiles. 

  
"Close your eyes." The tribrid do what she was told. "We should get going." She whispers.

  
"After those four shots left? Yeah."

◇◇◇

They stumbled in chuckling, not really caring, the tribrid's as much drunk as Penelope, but she still led the way. As they walked up stairs, Hope couldn't want more to be in her room, Penelope's smelling specially good tonight. 

  
Leaning on her, the witch gave Hope a few kisses on the neck. " _Ya_ know, it's been awhile." She mumbled " _Y-you looked so hot, I bet you want to claim me..."_

  
Hope's eyes flashed bright gold and a urge made her pin Penelope against the wall. The brunette moans as her back collides with the cold wall.

  
_"Is that what you want too?"_ Hope asks in a low voice, the witch only nods locking eyes.

  
When their lips met in a urgente kiss they both moan. The tribrid feels her wolf agitated in need to rip Penelope's dress off. She never felt that before, not this strong. The girl feels intoxicated and drawn to her best friend. 

  
Penelope is in a whole new level of horny. They had make out before, a little more than she would like to admit. But it was never this intense. Adding Hope's wolf in the equation wasn't making any easy for neither of the girls.

  
If the Park girl said this wasn't affecting her it would be a lie, Hope's soft hands traveling through body is sending the taller girl into bliss.

  
As they kiss, the tribrid grips tightly on Pen's waist. Not wanting to get caught, she moves them closes to her room. They manage to enter Hope's room continuing to kiss, she closes the door waving her hand. But the sound of a loud cough break them apart.

Breathing heavily, Penelope passes her hands through her hair trying to recompose herself, her face is as red as Hope's. The tribrid has her eyes wide open, surprised with the sight. 

  
"I hope you're sober enough to know you're grounded for life." Her mother says annoyed. 

  
"Not again." The girl growls.

  
"Your mom is so much prettier in person." Pen, tries to whisper but fail receiving glares from the other two in the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gotcha, no smut today lol
> 
> so yeah, hope you guys liked it tell me what you think or want to see 
> 
> I read all of the comments but I mostly forget to answer, so I'm sorry. 
> 
> But thank y'all for linking my work! And thanks to the person who suggested jealous Hope  
> 
> 
> see ya


	6. Nosy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyy, 
> 
> Just a little warning: this is not a work to take too seriously. I had to delete some comments because I won't consider a critique if you are just being mean and disrespectful to me or anyone else.
> 
> Thanks for the support for those who like
> 
> Enjoy

* * *

**chapter six**

It's not too late in the morning when the girls woke up tangled in each others arms. They were tired because of the movie marathon they did in the previous night so Penelope's blinking slowly as she stare the ceiling intrigued by the dream she'd just had and as for Hope, she didn't even bother to open her eyes wanting to go back to sleep. 

"I just had the weirdest dream with the cast of Bones." The raven haired girl mumbles resting her arm on her forehead. 

  
"I have no intention to hear about if it's plot related, still have three season to go and you know it." The Mikaelson girl says shifting to stretch her back releasing a little grunt when succeeded.

  
"We should start it all again." The witch suggested. "Remember how angry I was when I discovered that there was only twelve seasons of bones?" She asks raising herself from the covers to rest rest back on the pillow.

  
"I can even quote _'I can't believe I won't get to see the one and only heterosexual couple I cherish anymore.'_ Then you had a pause for some louds sobs obviously dramatic I shall add, ' _I've waited seven seasons for it and only got five more probably filled with angsty'_." The tribrid chuckles moving to adjust her body further close to Penelope's. 

Hope didn't see the appeal besides the fact that the whole cast is undeniably pretty. The TVShow is not bad at all but she couldn't help but feel weirdly anxious with so many gorgeous people in one place. What are the odds, huh?

  
"Done? I didn't sob. I merely got sad, only got a little annoyed." She says and Hope raised her eyes to stare at the witch.

  
That's a big lie. In fact, when Penelope is involved with something that she likes, things tend to become intense. 

"You took a whole week off school because everytime your alarm rang with ' _Lime in the coconut_ ' you would cry." Hope stated.

  
"You promised me to never bring this up again, I cannot believe you." Penelope huffs bringing her hand to her eyes. She does like the show.

  
"Perhaps a better memory was with the Zack plot." The tribrid teases.

  
"You better stop talking now before you regret it. " Pen warns her with a stern voice. 

  
"Sorry I just never saw you crying for a man before." She teases again. Poking Penelope was always entertaining for the girl especially when it comes to the tv shows she likes.

  
"I still have those photos you know?" The raven haired witch took the best card in her game. She does has a past named 'Blackmail' in her gallery filled with photos of Hope. All kinds.

  
The Auburn haired girl thinks for a second realizing it wasn't worth it right now "I guess I'll go back to my beauty sleep." Hope closes her eyes quickly gripping a little in Pen's shirt. 

  
"You know you don't need it." The witch mumbles making Hope blush resulting in the girl pushing herself under the sheets. Penelope only laughs and move to lay on top of the tribrid receiving a whine. " _Shhh.._ Go back to sleep, baby. "

So yeah, a week have passed and things have been changing since that night at the club, Hope and Penelope knew their relationship were changing. Both of them wanted to be more than friends but neither said anything. 

Still, their relationship did change. They make out a lot. When I say a lot, it is a lot. And since they weren't allowed to go out at night, Hayley's orders due to the fact she couldn't really ground Hope without Klaus throwing a huge fit, they would pretty much go out only during day time. 

Except for the two nights ago when they had Klaus to sneak them out because Hope wanted to see this new band. 

As for the Mikaelson's, if you told the family they were nosy and into gossiping years ago they would told you that's a lie, maybe kill you. But now they couldn't deny their reality to a single soul.

Watching the girls interact it's like watching a movie, in this case a series of events leading them to a plot they don't know yet.

_Would they sort things out?_

  
_Are they dating now?_

  
_When's the wedding?_

The last one is mostly Rebekah's.

You might wonder why this family is like this now? Try living centuries and not eventually get bored. So the answer to your question is because they're bored. 

  
_Yes_ , bored. 

  
There aren't any wars. The witches are quiet, the werewolves are in peace, the vampire aren't getting in much trouble those days, so yeah, they're quiet too.

  
That leaves the Mikaelson's with zero drama. Something they weren't used to.

  
Not that they wanted wars or anything but they are really bored. They've lived long enough to know any country in the world they wanted. They even can buy anything they want. So, boredom it is.

Whenever Hope came home they all gathered together and stayed until she left, the teenage drama she always brings is insanely good.

She's entertaining when she's here and since Hayley told them about what she saw the night she arrived they are more than thrilled to see where this is going.

Freya lived long enough to say they should be girlfriends already and don't waste any time. Mainly because she regrets not doing so much stuff. 

  
Klaus also thinks they should take things seriously already and talk before something happens, boy he knows things get in way. It's kinda if his thing.

  
Hayley is not happy knowing her daughter is acting nothing has changed. She observes them as if they are rare birds ready to mate at any time. Only because she caught them once.

  
Kol believes that a great plot would be if they broke up before starting to date. No, he's not rooting for that, just a tought. 

  
Davina hit him so hard and refuted his opinion, that meaning he has no rights to talk about anything related to Hope's love life. Also, she think Hope should do whatever she wants as long as Penelope wants it too. 

  
Keelin finds so interesting the way they interact, being friends for so long and it adds something to the relationship because they already know each other. Way too much...

  
Rebekah has a binder. She has everything planned for a huge ass wedding. Yes, she does. It surreal how fast she made it. That's only because she knows they will get married. 

The girls were aware Hope's family watched them but they thought is because they care and are worried about her not because it's like a reality show, so they didn't know a big scheme is happening between her family.

It's a quiet night, the Mikaelson Family is drinking in the living room hearing the girls conversation upstairs. Is that invasion of privacy? Probably. Were they stopping any time soon? No.

  
Since Hayley caught the girls, Freya's new job is to be the fun wrecker whenever needed. To summarize, yes they are all having some fun cockblocking the two girls.

  
So they've been doing this every day. They sat at the living waiting for the time to pass. It usually starts because Hope's painting Penelope and the girl complaining, the family didn't saw the painting nor want, that would be too much according to Davina and Keelin.

  
Whenever is getting too much Freya intervenes so everything is fine. 

  
The tribrid believes is some kinda of conspiracy when it happens but Penelope doesn't think they would do that.

  
But anyway, the girls talk a lot too. Sometimes it doesn't make any sense to the Mikaelson but still better than nothing. The family do find some conversation to be odd among with the weirdly amazing aroma they can smell from Hope's room. Freya says it must be some herbs. _She's not entirely wrong._

  
The family even got the habit to absorb some informations and tips Penelope and Hope said. They even started to get intrested in botanic, they seem to talk about it a lot.

_The Mikaelson's have new gardeners now_.

  
Freya arrives at the living room with her glass filled again. "Is it time?" The blonde witch asks. She sometimes makes a spell to also hear, but not every time. 

  
Everyone beside the older witch could hear everything, but she didn't mind since she didn't bother to do the spell. It was so much better to hear from Rebekah when she tells everything and now she has her amount of fun beign the one who is interrupting them.

"No, wait a little bit. Still chatting." Elijah replies looking at the time in his watch. 

"Fine." She shrugs.

"Earlier she was right. We could use a chandelier at the great hall." Rebekah says nonchalantly.

  
"I agree. " Elijah replies.

  
"Along with a staircase carpet." The blonde vampire adds receiving a look from Klaus. "I shall borrow Penelope tomorrow for some shopping."

  
"You should definitely do that, she has great advices. I mean I love the new garden, so refreshing and alive..." Keelin says receiving a nod from mostly everyone. 

  
"The house does looks less dead." Hayley points out. 

  
"I liked what she said about decorating from dark to light vertically." Davina tells smiling picturing herself doing some big changes in her house. 

  
"So clever..." The original hybrid mumbles sipping on his drink.

  
"I know right?!" Rebekah chuckles slightly. "Can't we just keep them?"

  
"You talk like they are pets." Keelin scolds and the blonde vampire just shrugs.

  
"No, we are not discussing this." Hayley intervenes. 

Everyone went quiet for a little until they started chatting about the girls previous conversation that afternoon. 

"Your cue, Freya." Kol says shaking his hands.

"Yes." she muttered under her breath. "Everyone _shh_ "

She walks upstairs, eager to knock, her hands itches to and when she finally does she says loud enough to startled them. " _Girls_! Its time for dinner." 

It's a long pause then she finally hears Hope replies."We're coming, Aunt Freya."

Freya runs downstairs seeing everyone with red faces from all the laughing. 

"What?" She asks.

Unlike the one in the living room, Hope's not happy nor laughing. 

  
"Fucking _bloody hell_ this is a huge ass conspiracy, why can't you see it?" Hope scoffs getting of the bed.

"Your aunt just have a bad timing, also it's time to eat, so yeah, not a conspiracy. We can do whatever you want later..." Penelope explains, she finds odd, but not that much mainly because they almost have a schedule. 

They go out in the morning to buy some stuff. At the afternoon, Hope usually started to paint while they talk and she only stop when Penelope seduces her to get to see the painting and when that usually happens when it's already late. 

"Don't you dare say things like this right now. I just want to go back to school where I won't be fucking cockblocked by anyone." The tribrid says putting her pants up.

"That will be in two days, don't worry much." 

"Yeah, right. Get dressed before my aunt come back and bursting in." Hope says huffing. 

"Hope's swearing is so funny." Kol says between chuckles. "I love my niece."

  
"See, Nik? She's just as paranoid as you are." Rebekah points out and Klaus stares at her. 

  
"What makes you think I'm paranoid?" He says clearly offended.

  
"Really?" Marcel asks making everyone hold their laughs. 

  
"I don't like your tone." He stated. 

  
"I'm going to talk to her about swearing this much." Hayley said receiving a sush from Marcel.

  
"Don't be so grouchy, you'd be saying worse if you were in her place." Klaus chuckled. 

"I would never." The brunette hybrid says offended. 

"Yeah, you would now sush. They'll come down at any second." Rebekah replies getting up to the dinning room bringing almost everyone with her.

The girl finish rearranging themselves when Hope's phone rings three times in a row making her frown.

While downstairs the family were already gathered at the dinning table except for Niklaus who waited his daughter get downstairs when he hears something that in his head it's alarming. 

  
_Context is really important._

  
"J just texted, he's meeting us later." Hope says excitedly as she puts her phone back in the pocket. 

  
"I hope he's as good as you say." Penelope turns to face her adjusting her shirt. "I'm really in the mood for something new..."

  
"The best. We just gotta sneak out for a few minutes." The tribrid mumbles getting closer to the girl.

  
"Make it a little longer, I want some treats." They lock eyes and Penelope wraps her arms around Hope's neck.

  
"I'm sure I can arrange that..." Hope replies before they start kissing. 

  
Downstairs there was a very disturbed Klaus who didn't like this at all. He had a thousands scenarios running through his mind. None of them seemed good with a boy involved. Bothered by his thoughts he went to the dining room to wait.

  
"You meant pralines, right?" Hope asked reaching for the witch hand as they walk downstairs.

  
"Of course, why?" Pen looks at her raising her eyebrows. 

  
"Nothing. I know just the place that's open." The tribrid said licking her lips thinking about the delicious candy.

"I hate you from turning me into a sweet tooth like you."

  
"No you don't. "

* * *

Later after dinner everything was quiet that night, they were both ready to meet James while the paranoid hybrid was ready to follow them.

When the girls arrived at their destination they were meet by James who hugged Hope.

  
"J, this is Penelope my best friend and Pen this is James." 

"Nice to meet you, James, I've heard some good things about you."

  
"Likewise. So, ladies I've brought Hope's usual and some new stuff like the lemon banana sherbet and weeding crashers."

  
"Did you got my goldcaps?" The tribrid asks hopefully smiling after recieving a nod. "I don't know what I would do without you. "

  
"Probably have a bad supplier." She nods and hands him the money and Penelope grabs the bag.

"We-" They are interrupted by Hope's father who now has James by his shirt. 

  
"What's the meaning of this?" He asks angry still holding the boy.

"Uhn, hey Mr. Mikaelson could you please let him go?" Pen tries but he doesn't respond well to it gripping harder on James.

  
"Hes a friend of mine.." Hope takes a breath thinking of a lie but she's not good at it. "He help me out sometimes. Ya know, cramps or whatever." _What an ugly lie._

  
"So he's a drug dealer?" He softened his grip.

  
"Hey, no he’s not a drug dealer dad, he’s just a freelance unlicensed pharmacist, let him go." She tries to joke it out it seems to weirdly work. 

  
"I see, ok." He let the boy hit the ground. "I'm leaving now."

  
"Wait, so you're okay with him being a drug dealer?" Penelope asks helping James who has wide eyes open to get up.

  
"Shut up before we get in trouble. " Hope whispers-yells to her almost girlfriend.

  
"There was a misunderstanding. I thought he was someone else. " He lies through his teeth turning his way back.

  
"Dad, I know you're lying." Hope exclaims. 

  
"Look, remember what I said when you were little and your mom accidentally broke your toy and you got mad?" He knows that if he get out of there as soon as he can they will never say a word about what happened because of what they are doing. Still, he can't afford to answer any questions that might give away he heard them nor was following them directly. 

This had to be a coincidence. 

  
"Forget but never forgive?" She says not really sure. 

  
"Exactly. Don't come home too late." And then he disappeared.

"That's not the worst advice I've ever heard but it doesn't make sense." The witch says.

"I think it was just a distraction." James says.

"Yea, J, uhn, sorry about my dad. It was nice to see you again." She reaches for more money in her pocket and hands to him. "Let's just never talk about this again." Hope runs her hand through her hair. "What about some treats?" She turns to Pen.

"Sounds good to me."

They walk a little further accompanied by J towards the store while paying attention to the bright streets and the noisy tourist until say their goodbyes. Hope even had to hold Penelope so she wouldn't get in the bar they passed through. 

At the stores door the raven haired girl says bluntly, "I hope there's money left for my treats or somebody is going to have a really annoying night."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back lol I hope you liked it. The next one will probably be purely smut and then I'll have a epilogue.
> 
> See ya xx

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked the first one. Any doubts or requests you guys can ask! I make no promises but I'll do my best.
> 
> Next one is out in two or three days.
> 
> Please comment and tell me what you think!


End file.
